warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Wiki/archive2
April Fool's Day Warning :1 April 2008 With April Fool's Day upon us, everyone needs to be careful about the info they see on the web. Many people take this day as a time to put up a "new book", or fake, photoshopped covers. Also, the Warriors Wiki does not take part in this. ~Eu Tigerstar and Sasha:Into the Woods Cover? :21 March 2008 As posted on Warriors Wish forums, a user named Thistlefur has found the possible cover for the new Tigerstar and Sasha cover, along with a few layout sketches. Check Forum:T&S Pics for the pictures. ~Eu The Sight Paperback, Book info, and More Tour Info :17 March 2008 In a recent Author Tracker email have revealed that the paperback edition of The Sight was released on March 11. Also, Kate Cary has finished writing Eclipse, and is currently taking a break from writing, preparing for the Bluestar Super Edition of 2009 and she can't, because, according to Vicky Holmes, "She can’t start it yet because Vicky hasn't come up with a storyline!". Cherith Baldry, who has recently finished the second book of Seekers, is about to begin writing Power of Three #5: Long Shadows. Also, it has been confirmed that it will be Vicky on tour. ~Eu Spring Tour Dates Announced :14 March 2008 The dates and locations of the Spring 2008 Erin Hunter Tour have been announced on the Official Site. Which of the Erin Hunter Three will be on tour is unconfirmed, but we'll get that up as it is. ~Eu Into the Wild Online :29 February 2008 The book that started it all, Into the Wild, is now avaliable to read online, for a limited time. The whole book is there, from the front cover to the back cover. This would be a good opportunity to get a friend hooked on Warriors, or just to refresh yourself. Click here for the book. ~Eu Chat Transcript Released :27 February 2008 Sorry I'm so late in adding this, I've been without internet for the past few weeks. Anyway, the official transcript for the Erin Hunter Chat #4 has been put up here. A lot was revealed here, including confirmation on a new manga trilogy, featuring Ravenpaw, depicting his life from when Rusty comes to ThunderClan, to when he flees to Barley's barn. Special thanks to Aurorastar for the plot details. ~Eu Tigerstar and Sasha Manga Announced :17 February 2008 Amazon.com has revealed the name and subject of the next manga series. It will feature Tigerstar and Sasha, and will be titled "Tigerstar and Sasha #1: Into the Woods". All the known info can be found here, and more info will be put up as soon as it is released. ~Eu Erin Hunter W&W Chat Released :21 January 2008 - The Wands and Worlds Erin Hunder chat has now been released, revealing a lot of information. You can find the unofficial transcript here, and we'll get the official one up soon. Also, you can see the "important" questions here. ~Eu Outcast Release Date :28 December 2007 - The release date of Power of Three book three: Outcast has been verified by Amazon. It will be coming out on April 22, 2008. ~Eu Colored Long Shadows Cover :24 May 2008 As seen on the HarperCollins website, the colored cover of Long Shadows has been released, and uploaded to the WWiki here. ~Eu Colored Eclipse Cover :16 May 2008 The colored version of the Eclipse cover has been released, and has been uploaded to the wiki here. ~Eu Lots of News :23 April 2008 A Warriors Summer Reading site has opened, and has a ton of new stuff. To unlock the "prizes", you must enter codes, which can be found here. One is a short story, like After Sunset: We Need to Talk, called "Spottedleaf's Honest Answer". Also, one very important thing on the site is a Eclipse preview. Yes, you heard right. But be warned, it has a major spoiler. A screen saver is also up for grabs, as is a chance to have your warrior name put in a book! But, if you enter the contest for the name, only enter once, or you'll be disqualified. ~Eu Outcast and Warrior's Return Released, Warriors T-shirts :22 April 2008 Outcast and Warrior's Return were released today, so expect info on the books soon. Also, the Official Site is now offering iron-on Clan graphics for printing. a good time to show off you Warrior Cats pride! ~Eu The Sight Online :16 April 2008 HarperCollins has published the entire book, The Sight, on the internet, as they did not too long ago publish Into the Wild likewise. The URL is here. ~Eu Mailing List :2 April 2008 The Warriors Wiki is proud to announce the creation of the official Warriors Wiki Mailing List. To sign up, just go here. ~Eu New Feature Article : 28 July 2008 - I apologize for the delay in selecting a July feature article. An effort will be made to have an article selected for August in a more timely manner. The Bluestar article, which still has room for improvement, has been named our feature. ~Kitsufox Fall 2008 Vicky Tour : 24 July 2008 As told by a recent AuthorTracker e-mail, Vicky's Fall 2008 tour's starting date will be on September 1, 2008. While the locations are currently unknown, be sure to check both here and the Official Site for more news! ~Eulalia New Color Scheme : 23 July 2008 - The process of updating and improving the website Skin has been undertaken. Slowly and steadily things are getting perfected here, and you'll notice that the colors have changed dramatically to include much more consistency and matching of colors. If you notice any issues, either drop Me a message on my talk page or do so on the Main page Talk. Also, feel free to let me know what you think. ~Kitsufox Wands and Worlds Chat : 6 July 2008 As announced on Kate's newly revamped website, there will be another W&W chat on August 16th. Also, for the first time, the chat will feature all four Erins! That's right, Tui will be joining you! If you have an account on Wands and Worlds, make sure to participate! Also, if you will be attending, or will not be able to attend, and have questions for someone else to ask, post here! ~Eu Main Page (Mach 2) :3 July 2008 - The new Mainpage is relatively settled, though not yet perfected. Warriors Wiki needs feedback from YOU, the people who'll spend a lot of time staring at this page. If you'd like to comment, make suggestions, or the like, please do so HERE, so that we can know what changes might be desired for the next round of updates to the mainpage (which will be done AFTER Kitsu's wedding). ~Kitsu Category:Warriors Wiki